Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a highly functional coloring material which is used for cosmetics and the like and which has an excellent feel, and a production process for the same.
Description of Related Art
Organic pigments and inorganic pigments of an iron oxide base have so far been used as coloring materials for cosmetics such as foundations, cheeks, eyeshadows and the like. Further, micas, BN (boron nitride) and the like which are tabular inorganic powders are mixed therewith for the purpose of improving the feel of the cosmetic. In general, pigments of plural colors such as red, yellow and black, and tabular inorganic powders are mixed with vehicles in order to display optional color tones and use feelings, and the mixtures pass through processes such as dispersion, emulsion and the like, whereby cosmetics are produced.
However, the surfaces of coloring materials have individually different properties and are different as well in the forms and the sizes of particles, and therefore it is difficult to evenly control them. Also, there has so far been involved therein the problem that the coloring materials are not evenly spread when they are applied on the skin and that they change in color tones depending on the manner of application. Further, there has so far been involved as well the problem that when a tabular inorganic powder is added in order to improve the feel, the coloring material and the tabular inorganic powder are present separately, so that a satisfactory effect is not obtained.
It is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3770536 as a conventional technology for solving the above problems that spherical particles formed by using tabular boron nitride having a fixed form and inorganic powders having a fixed average particle diameter as essential components are broken by applying a suitable pressure such as pressing with fingers and the like to return the boron nitride to the original tabular form and that a homogeneous cosmetic film can be provided by blending the above spherical powders with the cosmetics.
Further, it is disclosed in JP-A 2003-104840 that blending boron nitride which is processed on a surface with metal soap improves the adhesion of the cosmetic onto the skin and the holding of the cosmetic on the skin while maintaining merits of boron nitride such as good sliding, brightness and the like and that the skin is endowed with a natural gloss in finishing.